Memorias de un amor perdido
by Isis.Ea
Summary: Tsuna despierta después de un largo sueño, donde poco a poco va recordando cómo fue que llegó ahí, y su vida con ese vampiro, con la persona que amó, con el ser que lo hizo sentir libre y feliz, él... Hibari Kyoya. *1827* Pq/FN


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes con nombre no me pertenecen... XD

**A/N: **Hola soy yo de nuevo. Bueno esto es algo que hice hace muuucho tiempo sera en el 2009, era un original, que pasó a ser una historia 1827 para ahora ser un _PREQUEL_ de otra historia que se esta maquinando XD. La historia se va a llamar **_Fantasia Nostra _**y será la continuación de esta. Eso si les interesa :D.

**Aclaraciones importantes:**

1. Veran que no tiene un orden cronologico, por eso estan al principio los dias y la hora. Tengan muy en cuenta eso :)

2. Solo son Hibari y Tsuna los personajes, no entra nadie más. **Hibari** esta solo por mucho tiempo, y tiene **24** años es decir el TYL18, por lo tanto su personalidad no es tan de "te golpeo luego hablo", o bno "te muerdo hasta la muerte y luego descubro quien eres", es más madura, y centrada. Por otro aldo **Tsuna** tiene **15**, y ha sido adoptado por una familia de religiosos muy importante, digamos que su familia verdadera fue asesinada. Y como crecio con esa clase de familia, como se explica abajo, es por lo que tiene una personalidad mas espontanea y actua impulsivamente. **Recalco** que estos no son los 18 y 27, que conocemos porque son de una vida pasada.

3. Ambientado en la epoca media.

4. Tsuna lo llama Kyo- san XD y Hibari le dice Tsunayoshi :)

5. Hibari llama a alguien hermano, pero no es que sea por sangre, solo porque son de la misma clase.

Bueno eso es todo. Espero no sea una molestia, es un fic que me gustó mucho. Espero les guste a ustedes, denle una oportunidad. Ademas es corto. :)

Besitos.

* * *

_**::Memorias de un amor perdido::**_

* * *

**::**

**11:15 pm, 31 de Octubre **

"_Despierta… Tsunayoshi, despierta…"_

Voz casi inaudible que lo hizo estremecer y le causo dolor tal, que lo obligó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Parpadeó. Oscuridad. No vio nada más que completa oscuridad, se sorprendió y buscando adaptar su visión se levantó bruscamente del frio suelo en el cual había estado durmiendo. Aún sentado, miró a su alrededor. Había conseguido diferenciar lo que lo rodeaba gracias a los finos haces de luz que traspasaban las paredes y alguna que otra ventana. Y se había dado cuenta que ese lugar le era remotamente familiar, pero… _Dolor_. Una fuerte punzada en la cabeza hizo que se la cogiera con ambas manos buscando un modo de calmar el dolor. Que poco a poco se fue, y ahora más tranquilo se paró con cuidado.

Aún seguía mareado y confundido. No sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí. No sabía por qué estaba ahí durmiendo, y no entendía la razón de sus nauseas. Lo mejor era buscar una salida. Caminaba torpemente pero, "S_iempre hacía adelante_. _Cómo él siempre dice"_ pensó con una leve sonrisa en los labios; pero luego, desapareció expresión alguna de su rostro, extrañado por ese pensamiento automático intentó recordar _quién_… Dolor. Las nauseas empeoraron, y la punzada en el estomago hizo que se cubriera la boca con la mano. Pero eso hizo que las cosas se agravaran. _¡Era su mano!_. La alejó con terror, algo en su mano era la causante de sus nauseas. Intentó correr hacía un área alumbrada. Estaba húmeda, pegajosa, asquerosa… Llegó. Y parado bajo la luz de la Luna, que lo alumbraba a través de una ventana, pudo verla… _sangre_. Y con ella su memoria regresó.

::

**3:00 am, 31 de Octubre**

Caminaba con molestia tras el hombre causante de sus desgracias, un hombre alto, cabello corto y castaño, de aproximados 35 años; de rostro pálido y tosco, con una cicatriz en él, de peleas pasadas; y por supuesto…

-¡Rápido mocoso!- una horrible actitud. Debía seguirlo, era una obligación, simple obligación, una acción forzada por la persona a la que debe llamar padre. Pese a que era adoptado. Y con el peso de que ese padre adoptivo sea el Arzobispo y como su hijo, debía seguir por el camino religioso, al igual que todos sus hermanos. Aunque eran hermanos no por sangre, solo políticamente. Su hermano mayor "heredaría" el título, el siguiente un cargo menor, la que seguía sería la "Santa", y él… el menor, pues ya no quedaba trabajo más que lo que sobraba. _Exterminador_.

Lo seguía con una mochila en sus espaldas, pero eso era lo que menos pesaba, ya que los nervios, angustia, terror y odio. Sentimientos que llenaban su corazón eran la carga más grande que podía llevar con él a _**ese**_ lugar, al lugar donde un día vivió, al que se había prohibido ir, al que un día llegó casualmente, ese lugar dónde _**lo**_ conoció.

::

**7:45 am, 10 de Octubre**

Corría sin saber a dónde, el bosque era inmenso, pero el plan era correr de largo hasta llegar a algún lugar seguro. Un lugar lo suficiente lejos para que no lo encuentre _él_, el peor de sus enemigos: _su ¨padre¨_

-¡Se fue por la derecha!- gritó fingiendo una voz más gruesa

-¡Vamos!- gritó otro hombre mientras giraba, y otros más tras él. Rió entre dientes mientras seguía escondido tras un árbol. Se había librado temporalmente de ellos, pero era mejor seguir.

Tenía 15 años, cabello castaño con mechones largos, ojos caramelo y piel cremosa algo chaposa por correr tanto bajo el sol, mientras escapaba de sus obligaciones, de sus perseguidores, de los monjes, hermanos y padre. Tan diferente del resto de su familia, era evidente la falta de relación de sangre con todos ellos, todos con características finas, piel blanca, cabellos rubios y de ojos azules oscuros; de personalidades fuertes e impotentes, serios, inteligentes y _perfectos_. Además de que en actitud también difería completamente. El era alegre, inútil, torpe, desobediente, curioso, débil, optimista e irracional. Por eso no encajaba con ellos. Y por eso el mejor modo de enderezarlo era con esos entrenamientos exhaustivos para ser el gran _Exterminador_. Sí, esos que se encargaban de aniquilar a las molestias de su ¨padre¨ y su amada Iglesia, _Demonios_. Para ser precisos su ¨entrenador¨ se encargaba de una clase especifica de demonios: _Vampiros_.

-¿P-pero qué…?- dijo parándose frente a lo que veía- ¿pero cuánto he corrido?- dijo bromeando mientras se acercaba a lo que parecía un gran e imponente castillo. Sonrió. Y lleno de emoción corrió a lo que parecía ser el comienzo de una emocionante mañana y un nuevo hogar.

Al estar la puerta principal cerrada buscó por los alrededores en busca de un modo de entrar. Y en uno de los lados vio una ventana, que daba la casualidad que ¨se rompió¨ Ingresó quitando el resto del vidrio con cuidado. Ya dentro decidió que exploraría el lugar. Al llegar a las primeras escaleras que encontró, subió corriendo sintiéndose libre y sin preocupaciones. Subió y subió hasta llegar a la cima. Respiraba agitado, pero feliz, caminó por la azotea viendo lo que era una gran vista del bosque ante él, y al fondo, muy atrás en su espesura, podía ver el pueblo y sobresaliendo la punta de la Santa Iglesia, y con ella los recuerdos de su vida, su padre adoptivo, sus hermanos, su obligación…

-¡Ahhh! ¡Déjenme en paz!- gritó con frustración- ¡Solo déjenme vivir como quiero!- respiró agitado y con molestia, pero más tranquilo.

Se quedó ahí parado, mirando lo lejos que podía estar de ese lugar, sintiéndose inalcanzable por ellos, sintiéndose libre.

-¡Yosh!¡Desde ahora este será mi nuevo escondite!- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y voz decidida.

Pero no se había percatado que no estaba solo, y que alguien oculto en las sombras lo veía serio. Ese ser suspiró con desgano y bostezó. Giró, se rascó la cabeza desganado, volteó a verlo una vez más... Quizá solo esta vez aceptaría un intruso, de cualquier modo si el herbívoro causaba problemas podría _morderlo_…

::

**05:00 pm, 15 de Octubre**

-¡Por favooor!- pedía con lagrimas en los ojos y siguiéndolo sin descanso

-No- volvió a repetir firmemente

-¡Vamos Kyo- san! ¡Onegaiii!

-¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me llamaras Kyo- san? Soy Kyoya. Más aún… cómo te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre.

-Pero así es más corto- dijo. Ignorando por completo al pelinegro y formando un pucherito con sus labios. Haciendo que el dueño del castillo sintiera ternura por el chico frente a él. Y eso no podía ser, que _molestia_.

-¿Quién te ha dado la confianza para que me llames así?- dijo serio- te morderé hasta la muerte- amenazó, algo que por alguna razón no parecía funcionar con el confianzudo castaño, al parecer no lo tomaba en serio.

-Lo siento- respondió apenado- P-pero… por favor, deja que me quede aquí- suplicó

-No. No y no- dijo girando para no ver esos ojos. El día anterior lo había encontrado merodeando por su cuarto y ya eso era el colmo. Aceptaba una visita indeseada, pero ese herbívoro pensaba que nadie vivía ahí y se daba el lujo de pasearse por todo el lugar como si le perteneciera. Quizá debió ser más paciente, pero no pudo, y para intentar impedir que el curioso castaño abriera sus cajones, tuvo que salir y hacerle frente. Al principio solo se quedaron mirándose, luego incomodidad, pero asombrosamente para él, el muchacho no parecía afectado por el hecho de que ese lugar ya tuviera dueño, y se invitó él solo al día siguiente. Y ahora, que se habían presentado formalmente tenía la insolencia de ponerle apodos y pedirle increíblemente vivir con él.

-Por favooorr- dijo apoyado en el brazo de un sofá, al haberlo seguido hasta el salón principal, mientras el azabache, de cabellera corta y ojos grises. Lo miraba con cansancio y molestia. Sentado en el sofá donde el castaño había decidido apoyarse.

-Estas desde temprano con esto. No entiendes que NO te voy a dejar vivir conmigo- dijo acercándose a su rostro. Ya cansado de amenazarlo, algo que no daba resultado, no le quedaba de otra que hablarle claro.

-Pero…

-¿Es que acaso no tienes una casa o qué?

-No, yo…- el azabache lo miró seriamente, no lo iba a dejar mentir- Bueno sí.

-Entonces…

-¡Pero no me quieren ahí!

-No entiendo

-¡Ahí yo no soy feliz Kyo-san!

-Es Kyoya.

-¡Ahí nadie me quiere! ¡No tengo amigos!¡Mi profesor es un monstro!

-¿Y tu familia?

-¡Mi padrastro me odia!

-¿El resto?

-¡También! ¡Onegai Kyo-san déjame vivir contigo!

-Espera. ¿Prefieres vivir con un extraño que con tu familia?

-¡Sí!- dijo firmemente, sorprendiéndolo. ¨_Puede ser… ¿qué de verdad no tenga a nadie?_¨

-No creo que este bien- dijo sin mirarlo

-¡Prometo no ser una molestia!- Miró nuevamente el rostro del muchacho, era un chico normal, no tenía nada de extraordinario, nada raro, ni diferente… _"Parece inofensivo. Exceptuando el exceso de confianza que se da. No creo que sea un problema"_

-¿Lo prometes?- dijo con molestia, sorprendiéndose a él mismo por el hecho de dejar que un herbívoro como él se quedará ahí. Ante lo dicho el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja y saltó de alegría a los brazos de su nuevo ¨_amigo_¨, que se sorprendió por el gesto tan afectivo. Y lo boto de un golpe.

::

**5:45 am, 31 de Octubre**

"_Ya he vivido más de doscientos años y aún no sé diferenciar cuando tengo frente a mí a un herbívoro problemático…"_ Pensó con una mueca en el rostro y viendo con tristeza el rostro de Tsunayoshi, mientras sostenía su débil cuerpo entre sus brazos_. ¨No hubiera podido evitar que esto pasara¨_ Mentira. Él perfectamente hubiera podido evitar todo eso, si desde ese día le hubiera dicho que **no**, si no hubiera dudado, si no se hubiera dejado llevar. Si ambos no hubieran convivido tanto juntos, si ambos no hubieran pasado días llenos de recuerdos. Sí ese día, Tsunayoshi no le hubiera dicho esas palabras, y si no hubiera reaccionado de ese modo al saber sobre su padre.

Tsunayoshi no se hubiera ido llorando y gritando que no regresaría, gritando que lo odiaba, y que volvía con _esa_ familia, esta vez sin dudas. Debió confiar en él, y no reaccionar así. Debió haber guardado la calma y decirle que se quede. Que todo iba a estar bien. Que solo estaba sorprendido y quizá algo molesto, pero que nada cambiaría entre ellos. Pero maldijo su orgullo. Orgullo que no permitió perseguirlo, orgullo que no le dejo coger de ese brazo que le daba la oportunidad, _orgullo que ahora no intervendrá_. Ahora que Tsunayoshi estaba muriendo en sus brazos, ahora que él agonizaba…

-Kyo- san…- susurró- te dije que no te causaría molestias… lo siento.

Ahora nada impediría ir tras él y traerlo de vuelta, del lugar que fuese… _Porque lo amaba_.

::

**3:00 pm, 21 de Octubre **

Quizá no llevaba mucho viviendo ahí, pero podía asegurar que esa era la mejor época de su vida. Kyoya, un chico serio, no sonreía, pero se exaltaba cuando perdía la paciencia y era muy divertido molestarlo. Además de que tenía un gran corazón aunque siempre lo negara, y no lo demostrara; también era muy inteligente y había vivido innumerables experiencias, ya que cada vez que hacía algo mal, él le decía ¨Recuerdo que..¨ o ¨Yo también…¨ Aunque al principio no decía palabra, hasta hacía como si el castaño no existiera, pero no podía soportar el hecho de ser ignorado por su nuevo ¨amigo¨ y poco a poco lo hizo hablar, abrirse con él. Y comenzó a contarle cosas, a llamarle la atención, hasta burlarse de él. Y a veces hablaba como si fuese un anciano, y hubiese vivido muchos años, pero si al menos aparentaba unos 21. Y no estaba nada mal. Era muy atractivo, además de las cualidades ya mencionadas. Su cabello negro y sedoso, su piel blanca, sus ojos grises con esa expresión de _igualdad_ hacia la vida. Lo hacían misterioso y completamente atrayente. Por eso se sentía maravillosamente el sentirlo solo para él. Era él el que vivía bajo su mismo techo, nadie más. Era él al único que permitía el lujo de llamarlo Kyo- san, a nadie más. Era a él al único que permitía sacarlo de sus casillas, al único que soportaba, y al único que le mostraba esa sonrisa casi inexistente.

-¿Otra vez vas a causar algún estrago?- dijo mirándolo desde la puerta de la cocina de repuesto.

-Oh, vamos, Kyo- san. Déjame terminar esta vez.

-Sí, como no. Si te dejo, esta vez terminas quemando todo el castillo. Y ahí sí que ninguno de los dos tendría dónde vivir.

-¡Kyo- san! ¡Esa vez fue un pequeño descuido! ¡Esta vez no sucederá!

-¿Pequeño? Te recuerdo que incendiaste media cocina. Por eso estamos usando tu cuarto de repuesto

-¡Sí! ¡Es mi cuarto, así que fuera!- gritó con molestia recordando que ahora dormía en el sofá

-Herbívoro despistado- sonrió mirándolo. _¨Otra vez esa sonrisa¨_ Pensó Tsuna observando fijamente la sonrisa del azabache, una que vio solo una vez atrás. Esa sonrisa sincera, llena de paz y alegría. Era sutil y suave, pero le hacía sentirse único. Mientras que las ligeras sonrisas que hacía a las _¨señoritas¨_ de clase, que se le lanzaban cada que iba al pueblo eran tan falsas como el hecho de que él amara a su padre- ¿qué pasa?- escuchó

-¿Eh?- _¨Hiiieee, me perdí mirándolo. ¿qué me pasa?¨-_ Na-¡nada!- dijo girando violentamente y cogiendo lo primero que encontró y echándolo a la olla

-Oye, eso es…- no terminó porque corrió sin pensarlo hacia él y lo jaló hacia la puerta tirándose al suelo, para después sentir tras ellos un explosión.

Ambos giraron y se quedaron viendo dónde había quedado la cena de ese día.

-¿Satisfecho?- dijo con molestia y un tic en la ceja

-Etto…- sabía lo que esa ceja tintineante significaba- ¿n-no fue mi intención?

-Esto es todo. ¡Te vas! ¡Ya no te quiero en este lugar! ¡Largo!

-¡Gomene! ¡No quise hacerlo!

-¡Fuera!

-¡P-pero…- vio cómo el azabache lo estaba llevando hacia la salida, tenía que decirle algo, detenerlo no podía dejar que lo botara- P-pero… ¡Fue tu culpa!- le gritó soltándose bruscamente

-¿Eh?- dijo arqueando una ceja- ¿mi culpa?

-¡Sí! ¡Todo fue tu culpa!

-¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Podrías explicarme?

-Pu…pues…- bien, lo que había dicho era la verdad, y lo primero que se le había ocurrido, pero ahora. No sabía cómo continuar.

-Bien… como no hay respuesta…- dijo abriendo la puerta

-¡No, no, espera! ¡Es cierto que es tu culpa! ¡Es porque eres demasiado atractivo! ¡Es tu culpa!- gritó mientras todo su rostro se tornaba rojo. El azabache, se quedó sin palabras que decir, y ahora se había hasta olvidado lo que estaba haciendo. Vio la cara sonrojada del castaño, y eso lo hacía avergonzarse más. Y por alguna razón un extraño sentimiento de _felicidad_ invadió su ser.

-Ja… no creas que te salvas con eso- dijo intentando olvidar el asunto. Ya que no podía permitirlo _¨¿felicidad? No, no debe ser así.¨_ Tsuna, no lo podía creer, había revelado lo que en realidad sentía y ese tipo no se había ni inmutado

-¡Es cierto!- gritó parado en la puerta firmemente

-Soy atractivo. ¿Y?

-¿Y? ¡Que me distraes con eso!

-Pues no es mi culpa.

-¡Si lo es!

-No- dijo mientras ya dejaba el asunto de lado y entraba nuevamente

-¡Sí! ¡Es tu culpa que me sienta atraído hacia ti!- el azabache se sorprendió y giró a verlo con sorpresa, pero se percató que el castaño no se había dado ni cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Ya Tsunayoshi, ya dejamos el tema. Te puedes quedar. Pero deja eso- dijo sin la más mínima mala intención.

-¿Qué deje… _eso_? – pero él no lo tomo de buen modo- ¡Te estoy diciendo que me atraes! ¡Que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti! ¡Qué paro observándote! ¡Y que creo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!- gritó con molestia. El azabache se sentía atrapado ante esa _¨¿confesión?¨_ _¨¡¿Pero qué clase de confesión es esta? Parece… que me estuviera atacando¨ ¨No, esto debe parar¨_

-No puede ser. Si fuese así, entonces eso significaría que estas enamorado- dijo creyendo que era la mejor solución. Creyendo que la forma celosa en la que lo veía mientras caminaban era por el hecho de que las chicas no le hacían caso a él.

-¡Entonces es así! ¡Estoy enamorado! - gritó sin pensarlo ni un segundo. El azabache quedó de piedra

-Tsunayoshi- dijo serio- ¿acaso tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?- le preguntó con una expresión seria en su rostro. El castaño se quedo en silencio. No entendía a qué se refería, y rebobino las palabras que le había gritado, la conversación que habían tenido y la razón del porqué Kyoya lo veía de ese modo, y con un leve sonrojo bajo los ojos. _¨¡Estoy enamorado!¨_

-¡Ah!- se dio cuenta _"¡Estoy enamorado de Kyo- san!",_ pensó mientras retrocedía un paso

-Ahh- suspiró- tan descuidado- sintió un alivio, pensando que ahora que sabía lo que había dicho se iría a retractar y todo habría acabado ahí. Aunque al mismo tiempo, en el fondo, esperaba que el atrevimiento del castaño llegará más lejos.

-Yo…- se quedó pensando en lo que estaba pasando y en la próxima reacción que tendría el azabache

-Ya, no te preocupes. Olvidemos todo esto.

-¿Qué?

-No quieres vivir sabiendo que pudiste haberte confesado ¿cierto?- le dijo burlón, haciendo que se sonrojase. Rió triunfante- ¿lo ves?- y giró para irse- No voy a tomar nada de lo que dijiste, como si lo hubieses dicho en serio.

-Espera- el azabache se detuvo- si… ¿sí lo hubiese dicho en serio?- Kyoya se sorprendió

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estoy enamorado de Kyo- san- confesó tranquilamente

-¿Eh?- volteó a verlo sorprendido, y aún más al ver la expresión pensativa y seria que tenía el castaño, algo muy raro en él.

-Cuando pienso en ti, mi corazón late muy fuerte- presionó su mano sobre su pecho- Y no quiero separarme nunca de ti Kyo- san- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, agachó el rostro- t-te quiero Kyo- san.

-E-espera- se trabó por primera vez- Tsunayoshi no digas eso… _por favor_, _calla_- susurró, sin que el castaño escuchara, acercándose a él.

-No me había dado cuenta, pero…- se detuvo, el azabache estaba frente a él, viéndolo fijamente-K-Kyo…

-Dilo de nuevo- susurró cerca de su oído, sorprendiendo al de orbes caramelo

-¿Eh?

-Repítelo- dijo con los ojos cerrados, y una voz que gritaba fuertemente en su cabeza que estaba loco.

-Te quiero…Kyo- san- dijo sonrojado mientras sentía cómo las manos del mayor tomaban su rostro y hacían que se miraran.

Kyoya le sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, y se acercó suavemente, besando esos tiernos labios, dulces y rosados. Esos labios de donde habían salido las palabras de su perdición.

::

**11:45 pm, 28 de Octubre**

-Buu, no entiendo por qué tú no te quedas a dormir conmigo Kyo- san- se quejó con un puchero en los labios

-Pero si estoy en la cama contigo- respondió

-No me refiero a eso, sé que nos acostamos juntos pero yo me quedo dormido, y tú no.

-¿Eso qué tiene?

-Es que luego no sé dónde vas- dijo serio

-¿Eh?- preguntó nervioso

-Pues un día me levanté a eso de las 3 de la mañana y no estabas conmigo. Así que te busque. No estabas- dijo acusatorio.

-Bueno, eso…

-Me engañas- dijo firmemente retándolo. El azabache quedó mirándolo con sorpresa-¡Sí! ¡me engañas!- comenzó a llorar abrazando su almohada.

Desde que comenzaron a ¨estar juntos¨ el castaño se abría completamente a él, y no solo en ¨ese¨ sentido, sino que ahora actuaba según como se sentía, sin restricciones, y le gustaba. Exceptuando las veces que formulaba engaños imaginarios.

-Ahh- suspiró- no, Tsunayoshi. No te engaño. Solo fue ese día ¿cierto? Quizá salí a tomar aire, nada más- dijo tranquilamente mientras lo apegaba a su pecho- No sería capaz de hacer que llores- le susurro en su oído mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y sobaba sus cabellos.

Kyoya desde que lo tenía como amante, se había vuelto más tierno y comprensivo, realmente ahora era una nueva y mejor persona, al menos solo con él. No le importaba si seguía siendo igual de frio cuando estaba con las otras personas del pueblo. Y no le importaba, por el hecho de que tenía que estar disfrazado y sin poder defender de esas arpías, lo que era suyo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, y sonrieron.

-Te quiero mucho, Kyo- san- dijo, mientras el azabache se acercaba y lo besaba tiernamente, acostándolo en la cama. Se separó y lo miró con ternura. Se agachó nuevamente y lo volvió a besar. Dejó que se apoyara en su brazo hasta que se quedó dormido. Suspiró.

Vio con ternura a su amante mientras este dormía, sonrió con tristeza. _¨¿Qué estoy haciendo?¨ _Se preguntó mientras volvía a besarlo en la mejilla. Movía su cabeza lentamente de su brazo y la apoyaba sobre la almohada. Se levantó. Se cambió y volvió a suspirar viendo a su amante dormir.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- repitió mientras se paraba frente a la gran ventana del tercer piso, donde estaba su cuarto. _¨Eso me gustaría saber¨_ escuchó dentro suyo. Saltó por la ventana y cayó con delicadeza al suelo. _¨No deberías engañar a ese niño¨_ Caminó con cautela pero rápidamente por el bosque mientras se dirigía al pueblo vecino. ¨_Al principio pensé que solo lo utilizarías como comida de emergencia, pero ahora dudo lo que haces¨_ Llegó y vio alrededor con molestia. _¨Parece que lo prohibido te gusta ¿no?¨_ Se quedó mirando fijamente a un lugar y sin ser visto fue hasta allí. _¨Lo vas a hacer sufrir…pobre¨_

-¡Cállate de una buena vez maldito!- gritó mientras golpeó el tronco de un árbol, que luego cayó.

-Jujuju~ vamos cálmate _Hi-chan_- dijo burlón mientras flotaba y caía lentamente del aire, a donde había saltado.

-¿Si vas a meterte en mi cabeza podrías no hacerlo para molestar?- siseó con ira.

-Oh vamos, si es el uso más divertido que le puedo dar- le respondió con una gran sonrisa- ¡cierto!- exclamó mientras iba hacia un arbusto. Detrás de él, sacó el cuerpo de dos mujeres, las alzo y las miró. Escogió una y se la tiró al azabache.

-¿Qué?- dijo mientras la sostenía con cuidado

-Ja, la tratas como si importara- el azabache lo miró serio- no comes hace varios días, la comida de los humanos no sirve para ti. ¿Pero qué estas tratando de hacer?

-No quiero esto, debo regresar- dijo colocando con delicadeza el cuerpo en el suelo y caminando de regreso.

-Ja, ¿estás preocupado por tu _princesita_?- le dijo burlón. Él solo no respondió y siguió. Era cierto, la última vez que fue a comer, cuando regreso lo encontró durmiendo en el sillón, con los ojos rojos, y una expresión desoladora. No quería que se repitiese. Debía volver- Si no comes algo vas a morir.

-No te entrometas

-Hay _hermanito_, estas desperdiciando esta semi inmortalidad que tienes- dijo mientras se acercaba y volvía a coger el cuerpo de la mujer- Tómala, y deja de preocuparte por ese mocoso. No sabes con _quién_ te metes- el azabache se quedó viendo a su ¨hermano¨ con molestia

-Me voy

-Pero que terco- realmente sentía repulsión por lo que hacía su misma sangre- ¡Ese mocoso y su familia son _exterminadores_!- le gritó cuando ya estaba algo lejos

-…- solo se detuvo, interrogante, incrédulo.

-¿Te sorprende? Pues es cierto. Su entrenador es uno de los mejores cazadores de los nuestros en esta zona. Fue el que casi mata a nuestro _padre_ cuando vino de visita ¿lo olvidaste? Le dejó una marca en el rostro, para de ese modo poder evitar toparnos con él. Pero ahora tú vas y te revuelcas con el que va a heredar esos métodos de matanza tan crueles- le decía lentamente y con veneno en cada palabra, llenándolas con odio y acercándose mientras le ponía la cabeza de la mujer en el pecho.

-Es… ¿uno de ellos?- no podía creerlo

-¿Dudas de mi?- El azabache lo miró con ira, pero el otro solo siguió- estoy contigo. Somos vampiros. _Hermanos_- No le gustaba esa mirada acusadora de traición, de decepción, no iba a aceptarlo de alguien de tan bajo nivel como ese sujeto.

Cogió con furia el cuerpo de la mujer resignado, y regresó a su castillo sin pensar en lo que podría pasar. _¨Estoy muriendo, y todo por uno de ellos, por uno de los que quiere nuestra extinción. Esa era su meta, matarme. Que dejara todo, por él. Todo era un engaño. Todo…¨_ Se detuvo. Ya había llegado al frente del castillo. Miró hacia la ventana por la cual había saltado. _¨Tsunayoshi…¨_Recordó su rostro, los momentos junto a él, sus ojos, su sonrisa…_ ¨¿Pero qué estoy pensando?¨_ Su _hermano_ siempre influía en él de la peor de las formas, pero esta vez no le haría caso. Aunque… _¨quizá no deba dejar de alimentarme¨_ pensó, mientras se detuvo mirando el cuerpo. Suspiró.

Se acercó a un árbol y apoyó el cuerpo contra este, cogió a la mujer de la cabeza y la alzó, dejando libre la piel del cuello. Seguía viva. Podía sentir su respiración, y sus latidos, lentos pero llenos de vida. Su _hermano_ había hecho un buen trabajo hipnotizándola.

Abrió su boca, y sus dientes salieron. Se acercó lentamente al cuello descubierto. Poso sus labios en la piel blanca, profundizó más, sus dientes fueron introduciéndose poco a poco, _¨madera¨_ fue lo primero que invadió su mente al saborear esa extraña piel, _¨nada comparado con la de Tsunayoshi, tan exquisita¨_ sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y siguió hasta que pudo sentir el liquido salado brotar de esas venas. Impidiendo que el líquido resbalara por la blanca piel comenzó con desespero a tomarlo, no creía su reacción, realmente necesitaba algo de sangre…

-¿Kyo… Kyo-san?- escuchó. Se detuvo, paró de absorber el liquido carmesí, dejó que algo escapara y poco a poco dejo de brotar más sangre. El cuerpo de la mujer cayó de un golpe seco- ¿Kyo- san?- se escuchaba serio, y con temor en su voz, o era tristeza. Sus dientes se retrajeron, tocó sus labios, empapados en sangre. Se limpió con desespero con ambas manos- ¡Kyo- san!- no quería girar, no debía girar- ¡Kyo- san!

Tsuna había corrido hacia él y lo había girado violentamente. Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Las nubes cubrieron los haces de luz que daba la Luna, hasta que las proyecciones llegaron directamente hacia el rostro del azabache.

-Tsunayoshi, yo…

-Lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando desperté y no te encontré fue, ¨salió a tomar aire¨. Pero no podía dejar de sentirme intranquilo…

-Tsunayoshi…

-Déjame terminar. Luego salí, camine buscándote. Y luego cuando te encuentro te veo acorralando a una mujer. Pensé: me engaña. Estaba destrozado, pero después era raro. No respondías, el cuerpo cayó. Y ese olor…

-Tsuna…

-Eres un _vampiro_- concluyó- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- gritó molesto- ¡¿Pensabas ocultarme eso?- estaba molesto, no tanto por el hecho de que él le ocultara lo de ser un vampiro, sino el que fuera uno, ese ser del cual siempre había oído, ese ser que le describieron infinitas veces, ese ser tan ligado a su pasado, ese ser que ahora _amaba_. Sentimientos contradictorios llenaron su ser.

-¿Qué? ¡Piensas que te diría! Hola, ¡soy un vampiro!

-¡No así! ¡Pero debiste decirme! ¡Eres un idiota!

-¡¿A sí? ¡Es que acaso tú ya no sabias?

-¿Eh?

-Sí. ¿Acaso tú no eres hijo del Arzobispo?- dijo sin saber su veracidad pero…

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- respondió asustado y nervioso. El pelinegro se sorprendió

-Debí creerle…

-Espera, no es lo que crees…

-Tú lo sabías. Sabias que era uno y viniste por mi vida- dijo con frialdad.

-¡No! ¡No es cierto!- estaba asustado, todo sentimiento de miedo a esas criaturas desapareció, solo sentía miedo de perderlo, miedo de que lo dejara, miedo de…

-No voy a creerte- dijo con crueldad y frialdad en sus palabras- Ya antes me han engañado. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un gran error.

-E-e-espera… ¡Espera!- estaba tan nervioso, por qué no le escuchaba, por qué no le creía y la molestia comenzaba a aparecer.

-Lárgate de aquí.

-¡No! ¡Espera y escúchame! ¡Es cierto que soy su hijo, y que ellos me entrenan pero…!

-No debí confiar en ti. No debo confiar en nadie. No sé por qué fui tan idiota.

-¡Espera! ¡No me importa! ¡No me importa que seas un vampiro!

-Lárgate- dijo con crueldad, eso le llegó tan hondo al castaño que sintió que se moría, eso le dolió más que el hecho de que el amor de su vida fuese un _vampiro_. Dolía, dolía tanto.

-No… ¡Por favor! ¡Confía en mí! ¡Yo no te haría nada! ¡No dejaría que nada te pasara yo…!- lo que le decía, _¨¿Qué lo iba a defender?¨ _no, no quería creerlo. No quería escucharlo.

-No quiero oírte más- al escuchar esas palabras el castaño ya estaba molesto, por qué no le creía, ¡¿por qué no confiaba en él? !

-¡Bien!- gritó con furia- ¡Como quieras! ¡Me iré! ¡Ya no volveré más!- no quería escuchar más sus crueles palabras, le lastimaban demasiado.

-…-Silencio. Sorpresa, recién se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. El azabache se asustó, miró hacia donde corría el castaño. _¨No, esto sí está mal. ¡No debo dejar que se vaya! ¡¿En que estaba pensando?¨ _Se decía_, ¨¡detenlo! ¡detenlo!¨_ pero su cuerpo no se movía, el dolor de que se fuera había destrozado su espíritu y no podía con él…

-Es…

-¡Te odio Kyoya, Te odio!- gritó dolido, destrozado.

"_Recién dices bien mi nombre, herbívoro idiota"_ Dijo mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, y removían algunos restos de sangre que manchaban la comisura de sus labios.

::

**4:50 am, 31 de Octubre **

-Quítate de en medio- ordenó con furia mientras apuntaba con el arma hacia el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi.

-¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que le dispares!- gritó con lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Al llegar, lo primero que quería era buscar a Kyoya y decirle que huyera, que se fuera. Que el cazador sabía de la debilidad en noche de brujas de su especie y que aprovecharía para matarlo. Que estaba en peligro. Pero cuando llegó se sorprendió. El salón principal estaba lleno de cuerpos, hombres y mujeres. De todas las edades. Tirados, muertos, desangrados, _asqueroso_. ¿Cómo había Kyoya cometido todo eso? ¡Él no podía haber hecho eso! Quería creer, pero la explicación que le dio su tutor era perfecta. En noche de brujas esta clase de vampiros, se debilita debido a que es el día en que ¨renuevan¨ su inmortalidad. Este día es el día en el que beben toda la sangre que pueden y se quedan encerrados en sus castillo, y/o ataúdes para reforzarse. Este día es cuando están más vulnerables, y este día es el perfecto para _asesinar_ a uno.

-Has visto todo lo que ha hecho. Deja de ponerte en mi camino inútil- gruñó con frustración. Si ese mocoso no fuera hijo de su jefe, hubiera disparado sin dudarlo.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no voy a hacerlo!- gritó llorando. Después de que llegaron, vieron todo el desastre. Lo encontraron. Ese no parecía Kyo- san, estaba algo ido, con la mente perdida, y pudo escuchar cómo susurró su nombre al reconocerlo. ¨_Tsunayoshi¨, _hecho que lo trajo a la realidad muy tarde, ya que su entrenador estaba golpeándolo con total brutalidad. Kyoya se intentaba defender, pero estaba débil. Se asustó. Lloró. Desesperó. Y con fuerza fue en contra del hombre que lo entrenaba. Lo golpeó, pero era inútil. Hizo lo que pudo hasta que llegaron a esa situación.

-Te lo voy a decir por última vez ¡Quítate de en medio!

-¡No!

-Tsunayoshi… por favor. Hazlo- escuchó casi inaudible, estaba muy débil- él no va a dudar en dispara_, por favor_. Vete- le pedía e intentaba moverlo.

-¡No!- gritó sin girar a mirarlo- ¡No voy a moverme de aquí!

-¡¿Por qué haces esta tontería chiquillo?

-P-por qué… ¡Porque lo amo!- gritó decidido. Palabras que hicieron eco no solo por todo el salón, sino por el corazón de Kyoya. Y claro por los oídos de su tutor… algo que nunca debió haber dicho. No ante él. Eco que fue destruido por la salida de una bala.

-¡Ah!- gritó Tsuna mientras sintió cómo el dolor en el pecho era inmenso- ¡Ahhh!- gritó de dolor, mientras caía, y era sostenido por Kyoya en el camino. Y ambos caían al suelo. El azabache lo sostenía con la fuerza que podía y con horror en su expresión.

-Tsunayoshi. No. Tsuna. ¡Oye… Tsuna! ¡Espera… no pue…- vio cómo Tsuna lo veía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lamento haber tenido que hacer eso. Supongo que le diré a tu padre que fue el vampiro el que te hizo esto… que fue lamentable. Pero que no pude hacer nada. Estoy seguro que preferiría mil veces un hijo que murió por el bien de la humanidad que uno que ama a una de estas horrendas criaturas.

-Tsunayoshi…

-Por favor. Has que se callé…- susurraba entre lagrimas y sollozos

-Lo haría- le decía impotente- quiero hacerlo, ¡quiero hacerlo pedazos!- se lamentaba inútilmente. Tsuna lo miro con cariño.

-Entonces hazlo- alzó su mano y cogió su nuca, lo atrajo hasta su cuello

-¿Qué haces?- lo miró interrogativo

-Necesitas alimentarte ¿no? Tómame- dijo sonriente

-Oye, esto no es cualquier juego tonto- le respondió con cariño

-Lo sé. Solo hazlo. Tómame como antes lo has hecho. Sé que va a doler. Al principio era así. Pero luego uno se acostumbra y llegas a disfrutarlo ¿no?- dijo aún bromeando en esos momentos y haciendo que el azabache se avergonzara recordando _esa_ primera vez. Aunque esta vez era otra clase de _tómame_, podía ver la determinación en sus ojos.

-Si tengo tu consentimiento- dijo para ir bajando y acercarse a su cuello. Esa piel que tanto había ansiado. Cuando se había ido, se sintió despedazado, solo, sin ningún motivo para vivir. Este día llegó su hermano trayéndole una colección de cuerpos para que se alimentara. Pero no podía. No podía sentir otra piel que no fuese la de Tsuna. No de nuevo. No ese sabor a madera, era horrible. Pero ahora, ese sublime aroma, la exquisitez de su piel y el aroma indescriptible de la sangre del que amaba.

-Detente vampiro- ordenó el hombre mientras se acercaba con furia hacia el par.

Clavó sus colmillos succionando delicadamente al principio, y aunque por un momento le ganó el éxtasis que le llenaba ese líquido, se contuvo y detuvo antes de quitar lo poco de vida que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Alto- ordenó serio e impotente.

-¿Eh?- el hombre se detuvo, sintiendo una fuerte aura emanando de esa criatura.

Kyoya alzó la mirada y con odio observó al hombre causante de su ahora penuria.

-No vas a salir impune de esto. Lo de mi padre no fue suficiente para hacerme enojar. Pero esta vez, cruzaste la raya.

::

**6:00 am, 31 de Octubre**

"_Lo sé, es un acto prohibido en el clan, algo castigado con la muerte, una ceremonia peligrosa. Sé que en este día no solo reforzamos nuestra inmortalidad. Sino que también es el día en que se la podemos pasar a alguien más. Él día en que pueden nacer otros como nosotros. Aunque…"_ Sonrió con tristeza. Sabia la solución, pero estaba débil, muy débil. No sabía si resultaría.

-Kyoya…- escuchó de nuevo el último de sus susurros. No había tiempo para dudas. Lo haría.

-Tsunayoshi… por favor. Abre los ojos y mírame- pidió. El castaño con dificultad obedeció

-Kyoya- sonrió con delicadeza y ternura- T-te amo Kyoya- el azabache se estremeció con sus palabras

-Yo también. Yo también te amo demasiado Tsunayoshi- dijo con amor. El castaño se sorprendió. Kyoya nunca le había dicho que le amaba, nunca le había dicho tan firmemente que lo quería de ese modo. Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

-Por favor, no hagas nada innecesario- su voz débil pidió, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-No te preocupes, te dije que nunca haría algo que te hiciera llorar ¿no?- el castaño asintió- te amo- volvió a susurrarle- te amo…

Y así repetidas veces hasta que dejó de sentir la fuerza de los latidos del castaño. Y de este modo se puso en marcha el proceso.

"_Lo siento… por no poder cumplir mi promesa. Por favor, no llores demasiado…"_

::

**11:50 pm, 31 de Octubre **

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Kyoyaaaa! ¡noooo! ¡¿Por qué?- gritaba desgarradoramente mientras se golpeaba el pecho, donde había caído alguna bala. Gritaba y gritaba. La bala ya no estaba ahí, el dolor ya no estaba ahí. Kyoya… _tampoco_.

Pasaron minutos, y se quedó inmóvil. En shock. Caminó. Salió del lugar. Caminó por el bosque. El cielo oscuro, las nubes grises, prediciendo una fuerte tormenta.

Un grupo de niños se acercaron a él corriendo.

-¡Wow su disfraz es increíble!- gritó uno de los pequeños al ver bañando en sangre seca a ese muchacho de unos quince aproximadamente- ¡Un zombi verdad!

-¡Sí!- dijo otro, el castaño sin prestarles atención vio cómo ya no había pueblo. Sino unas construcciones grandes y extrañas.

-¡¿Acaso viene del bosque? ¡N-no sabe que está prohibido!- se alarmó el primer niño

-¡Niños vámonos!- gritó una mujer al comenzar a llover.

-¡Sí mamá!- gritaron ambos

-Oh cierto. ¡Feliz Halloween!

_Había estado durmiendo por más de 100 años… y despertó en un mismo 31 de octubre…_ solo.

Vio a los niños alejarse, sin verlos realmente. No había visto rostro alguno, no había siquiera prestado atención a lo que le decían. Lo único en su mente era terror, desesperación, desolación… había perdido su amor, y lo único que le quedaba eran memorias.

Siguió caminando de largo, sin rumbo; mientras la fuerte lluvia lavaba algunas manchas de sangre dejando a la vista algo que brillaba en su mano. No se había dado cuenta que en su mano derecha, en su dedo anular un anillo de plata había estado desde que se levantó, recién visible.

Un anillo que le guiaría en este nueva oportunidad de vivir, un anillo con memorias, con esperanza, y con una gran responsabilidad. Un anillo que llevaba grabado la palabra _Vongola_.

::

* * *

Y eso es todo. Me emocioné con la idea, pero aún no estoy segura de ponerla en marcha. De todas formas si lo hiciera, el espacio temporal comenzaría aquí, como lo conocemos.

Espero saber su opinión. Si les gusta o no la idea. Saludos y besos.


End file.
